The Stanford Neurosurgery and Neurology Resident Research Education Program provides training in basic and clinical research, with the goal of fostering resident and fellow growth into independent physician scientists. Through this education participants are then capable of establishing and directing an independent scientific program and obtaining individual research funding. We identify residents with the potential for and commitment to scientific research, and place them for a one to two year term in the laboratories of highly experienced and productive research scientists. Participants also receive extensive counseling and participate in seminars on research skills and ethical research behavior. Their progress and the success of the overall program is repeatedly assessed, including obtaining individual research funding, and appropriate changes in the program will be made. This program will produce neurosurgeons and neurologists making new discoveries regarding the causes of diseases of the brain and spinal cord, and enabling more effective treatments of these diseases.